


Prince

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: "Recipe made for a sick boy," Taako began. "First, we'll need a soup pot.""Soup pot," Angus repeated weakly.---Yes, Taako really has an original recipe titled "Recipe Made for a Sick Boy".





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> title from [prince](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yCfQ7lFGmw)
> 
> very busy right now but wanted to write something sweet
> 
> takes place in february, 2016  
> \---  
> [LOOK AT THIS LITTLE EGG!!! LOOK AT HIM!!!](http://sticki-notes.tumblr.com/post/169643998494/lil-sick-ango-for-a-fanfic-i-read-a-little-while) thank you sticki-notes!!!!

"Recipe made for a sick boy," Taako began, holding up his wooden spoon against the sheet of paper taped to the cabinet like a professor at his lectern. Angus smiled sleepily back at him, head in hands, sitting on a stool at the opposite counter. "First, we'll need a soup pot."

"Soup pot," Angus repeated weakly. Every other time they cooked together he would repeat every utensil and ingredient in a much stronger voice, sometimes writing things down in the little recipe book he hand-bound with Magnus' help.

Taako couldn't help reaching out and putting a the back of his hand to Angus' forehead. "You're almost warm enough to boil your own damn soup, pumpkin," he teased with a grin. Anxiety over Angus' illness remained just below the surface but Taako tried to keep as much of that as possible away from him. "Lemme wash my hands so I don't get your lil kid germs all over."

"Wash hands," said Angus.

After a few more minutes of puttering around, Taako picked up his spoon again. "Alright, kiddo, let's try this again." He put the soup pot on the stove under Angus' slightly sleepy watch. "Soup pot. And then we add some olive oil."

"Olive oil," said Angus.

"There's no, like, exact amount. Just as much seems right, y'know? We gotta cook the chicken before we start on the _soup_ part."

Angus nodded slowly. Taako gripped his spoon nervously for a moment, and then put it down again to step forward and wrap Angus' blanket more tightly around him. "Want some tea, baby? How's your head?"

"Head's fine." Angus grinned, looking so awfully fragile and pale despite it. "Told you--" He paused to sneeze into the crook of his arm and when he looked back up he seemed that much more exhausted. "Told you I'd be distracting. I don't mind staying in bed…."

Taako cleared his throat. "No, not if… not unless you want to. I, uh." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on the strip of sunlight that passed over the kitchen counter from the living room's window instead of Angus' face. "I remember being sick as a kid and getting locked in a… a fucking dark, cold room until the worst of it passed, every fucking time. Kind of counterintuitive," he said with a shrug and a humorless chuckle. "I'd rather have you out here with me than back there."

Angus' movements were slow and cautious, but he leaned across the counter all the same, reaching out for Taako who was quick to hug him in return. "You never lock my door, Taako," he said softly, overly warm from fever but still familiar in Taako's arms. "I trust you, okay?" He leaned back so he could look Taako in the face. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stay right here."

"When'd you get so goddamned understanding?" Taako asked abruptly. "You're supposed to be a selfish little brat, not fucking _nice_. It's annoying as shit."

Angus laughed--soft and slightly rasping--and curled his fingers into the shoulders of Taako's sweater. "Yeah, I know. Can't help it." He shifted to keep from losing his blanket and it seemed to knock Taako out of his worry and back to task.

"You're right that I'm a _little_ distracted," he said, helping Angus back down to the floor, "So let's compromise. How about I make you a private sick-boy island on the couch? And I'll bring you that tea." Angus sniffled and rubbed at his eyes sleepily, and then nodded when all of Taako's words finally caught up to him. Taako sighed fondly and led him out of the kitchen with a gentle hand on the back of his head.


End file.
